Ramble
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: A hunter and a human in a bar. Human spills some supernatural story all from one beer. One shot.
1. Ramble

**Ramble **

**Summary: A hunter and a human in a bar. Human spills some supernatural story all from one beer.**

**Pairing: Dean/Bella**

**Rating: T**

Dean knew the woman was lightweight but damn that beer must've gone to her head. "I'm sorry run that by me again sweetheart?" He asked, bringing the beer up to his lips and taking a pull.

The brunette next to him sighed and then giggled. "I know. Hard to believe. Sparkling vampires, but they sparkled. I dated one." She chirped. Dean would've been slightly alarmed if he hadn't heard _sparkle_. "Sparkle like glitter?" He asked.

She nodded. "Mhmmm. Broke my heart too. But I was a little naive back then. He lied trying to protect me from some vengeful human drinker and I went to save his ass in Italy" She turned towards him, her eyes wide. "Fucking Italy! These vampire kings..god were they so fucking old. 3 of them, two had long raven black hair, one curly, one straight, and the ugly blonde. They have this child like vampire who can make you imagine pain apparently. Except mine." Dean chuckled shaking his head.

"Because you're mind is silent right?" He asked repeating to her what she told him from the beginning. She nodded. "Yeah. Great fucking thing if you ask me. Edward couldn't read my mind. God the things I wanted to say to him but I didn't. I had my plans then anyway.. You know..I like you. Even though you must think I'm crazy and maybe I am but hey you're listening."

Dean clinked beer glasses giving her a smirk. "What else am I going to do?" He asked. "Find some interesting girl." She snorted laughing. Dean gave her his signature smile. "Found her. Hey you're telling me a story. Can't just leave now." She smiled at him and leaned against them like they were old friends.

"You know why I'm here?" She asked, gazing up at him. Dean raised a brow looking down at her. "No, but why don't you tell me sweetheart?" She let out a laugh, tracing his face with her fingertips. Dean never let anybody touch him the way she was doing so but the girl was in her own world and Dean thought why not. Sam was sleeping in the motel boring as hell and Castiel was no longer around thanks to purgatory.

"I'm going to die tonight." She smiled and then frowned. "Alone." She finished. Dean stared down at her for a moment. "Come on. Let me take you wherever you're staying." Dean laid for brother their orders and grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her gently out the doors.

"Where to?" He asked, as she leaned against him. "Across the street. Hey are you going to have your wicked way with me?" She asked gazing up at him like he hung the stars. Dean let out a laugh, glancing at her. "I wish seeethert but you're too hammered even for me." Dean walked her across the street and let her lead the way to her room.

Her hands shook as she struggled with the key. He put his hands over hers, and turned. "Here you go." Dean helped her get inside and just stared as she removed her shirt and jeans right in front of him with no care. He cocked his head to the side gazing at her creamy long legs.

"Well damn. You make things tempting but into bed you go." He pulled the covers back on one of the beds as she climbed in. "What's your name?" She asked, her eyes already fluttering. "Dean." He answered. "Hmmm. Dean. Interesting. Bella. My name. It's Bella..will I..will I ever see you again? You sure are a sight for sore eyes." She babbled.

"Probably not but ditto." She nodded and yawned. "See you in my dreams then Dean." Her eyes fluttered closed and Dean shook his head smiling a little. A first real smile in a minute.

He left then, not turning back, his head somewhere else already. Still her story was..riveting. He got into baby and drove the short distance to the motel he and Sam were staying at.

He got out, whistling a little, his mind briefly going to Bella. "Weird chick." He snorted. When he walked inside, he was shocked to find Sam awake and on the computer. "I thought you were sleep." Dean murmured setting the keys down.

"I was until I heard something on the radio. It's some girls 5 year anniversary of being missing. Her name is Isabella Swan and she was the daughter to Charlie and Renee Swan. Just poof, went missing. I found some info on the people she used to hang with, and check this." He turned the computer so Dean could see it.

"Those are some really pale fuckers." Dean snorted. Sam gave a chuckle. "Yeah which is what I looked into. Now I've been digging in the lore a bit. Did you know there are vampire kings? Or a myth of them at least?" Dean froze staring at Sam. _These vampire kings... _

"Go on Sam." He whispered. Sam gave him a weird look. "Um..this is what they claim to look like." He hit something in the keyboard and a picture loaded up. _Raven black hair. Child like vampire. _His eyes snapped to the blonde girl.

"Sam..any idea what Isabella would look like now?" He asked. Sam nodded hitting a few more keys. Her picture came up and Dean paled. _I'm going to die tonight. _

"Get in the car now. I met her. Tonight. She was spouting off crap and I thought she was lying because she was drunk..I mean vampires that sparkle I mean ...insane." Dean rambled off, Sam hurrying to catch up. "Wait What? Dean slow down!" Sam got into the car, barely closing the door before he peeled out of the parking lot.

"Look. I met Bella. She basically told me about these Cold ones or whatever and how she knew them and how one was out for revenge. For her blood. She was drunk and I listened. She told me why she was at the bar." He pushed the car knowing he was close.

"Why?" Sam asked, glancing at him. "She said she was going to die." He stated. Sam was quiet after. As Dean pulled into the parking lot of a seedy motel, thunder boomed and the sky opened with rain. Sam was already behind Dean as Dean ran up the steps to the second floor.

"Bella!" He called knocking rapidly on the door. No response. He knocked again. "Maybe she's sleeping or maybe she left." Sam reasoned. Dean shook his head, kicking the door in. Sam stopped in his tracks, staring at the pale body that laid on the floor.

"Bella!" He watched his brother run, focused. Sam followed after taking in the room. The lamp was broken, table knocked over. The sheets knotted up. She struggled. Sam knelt down next to Dean grimacing at the spots of blood on her skin.

She was clean really except for the blood drops on her cheeks and lips. Sam felt her pulse, looking at Dean in wonderment. "She's still alive. Her pulse though is low. We'd have to hurry in order to give her a chance." Dean looked down at her and nodded to himself.

He grunted slightly as he lifted her up, her body limp. "Hold on." He stated as Sam rushed forward to get the car going. He got into the front, and watched as Dean slid her body on the bench, draping his jacket over her.

He got in and patted the dashboard. "Go Sam! Go." He snapped, Sam peeling out the drive way quickly. "I know we passed one on the outskirts." Dean muttered. Sam shot him a look. "Dean I don't know if she's going to make it that far." He advised. "She has to. I let this happen. I ignored her because she was drunk and I just wasn't paying attention. She told me, and I left her alone." He sighed.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. I mean I probably would've done the same thing." Sam argued. "Still.." Dean trialed off looking at her. "I should've been there." Dean was silent after that sending a prayer to god..if he was even listening..the only time he does is to bring Cass back..but he prayed anyway.

Sam pushed Baby fast, he too hoping Bella would make it out okay. The highway was empty leaving Sam with nothing but road.

Sam screeched to a halt at the entrance, Dean getting out quickly to grab Bella gently. "I'll meet you inside." Sam said pulling off. Dean nodded wasting no time to get her to those doors and through them. "Can somebody help me? She's dying." He called out. Nurses and doctors turned their attention to him and made quick work, getting her on the gourney. "Low pulse. We need to get her on an IV going. Sir, you need to stay back. We'll call you when we know more." Dean waited, watching as the carried Bella away.

Sam came in a few minutes later, the two waiting in the looby. "Excuse me sir? You were the one that brought in Jane Doe?" A nurse asked staring at Dean. He nodded looking to Sam briefly. "She's stable and she just needed a blood transfusion. Any time longer, she would have died. She had no broken bones, just lots of blood loss and some head trauma. You two may go see her." The nurse led the way and the brothers walked into her hospital room closing the door.

Bella looked frail and almost dead as she laid asleep. His jacket next to her head. "What do we do now?" Sam asked. "We kill that son of a bitch." Dean answered. "Okay and once we get that information.. what do we do about her?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "I don't know."


	2. You Tell Me

** Ramble: You Tell Me**

**AN: Before I start, I will be compiling all supernatural/ Twilight one shots into one compiled story like I've done with Wolf Pack Series and work in that. **

**Summary: After Bella gives Dean and Sam information on Victoria, Bella must choose her life when she has nothing left. **

"I ran when the wolves couldn't catch her. She was getting closer and closer. Closer to me. Closer to Charlie. I've been running ever since.." She whispers staring at nothing. "Do you have any idea where'd she go?" Sam asked gently. Bella shrugged. "No. Her goal was ending my life. I don't know." She answered.

Sam hummed to himself writing something down. "Hey, Dean and I were thinking we'd take you back to Washington, make sure that she doesn't come back around. Just to check. Is that okay? I know your dad would be real happy to see you." He smiled.

Bella took in a few breaths and stared at the two men. She always thought vampires were beautiful but theses were the two finest men she _ever _saw. Sam was like a tall..no giant man that had this soft sweet side to him. And Dean..well Dean was like a slice of heaven.

They both were. She wondered what God was thinking when he made those boys. She could only imagine their parents. "If you don't mind." She smiled. Dean gave her a nod and patted her hand. "Alright. Road trip." Sam chuckled shaking his head.

**Ramble **

After a few days journey, Sam stopped the impala in front of Bella Swan's house. Dean got out and went the trunk retrieving her bag for her. He handed it to her with a smile. "Look if you ever need anything just call. Sam and I will track her down. We might hang around for a day or two, scope things out." He stated. His green eyes shining slightly with the moon. "So I did end up seeing you again." She chuckled.

Dean laughed a little and then got serious. "Yeah you did sweetheart. I should've believed you. I deal with weird and you were straight talking it." He muttered. Bella could tell he was beating himself up. She patted his cheek affectionately. "You can't save everybody. But the ones you do save..make it count. I'm here. Because of you and your brother. I owe you both my life." She squinted a little trying to see that dark glimpse in his eyes. To see what it meant. What it conveyed.

"Take care Bella." Dean moved and leaned against the car as Sam got out to say farewell. Bella shook her head. "You're such a giant. Thank you." Bella wasn't all for hugging strangers, but they went out of their way for her. She gave him a brief hug, Bella reminding him of Garth and Charlie. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her briefly. "Be safe." He nodded towards her as she walked towards her driveway and up to the front door.

Dean leaned over next to Sam, watching. "Is it weird that I have a really bad feeling right now?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head. "Nope. I've got it too." They watched as Bella closed the front door and since they didn't hear screams right away they shrugged. "Maybe we were.." A loud scream interrupted Sam's sentence. They wasted no time as they ran towards the house.

Dean was the first through the door, almost gagging at the smell. Bella was just standing at the edge of the carpet, staring at the blood that covered the living room. Dean went to her and turned her around, her face in his chest. His eyes took in the note attached to Charlie's decaying body.

_Now you know what it was like to be dead and have nothing left. _

_Victoria _

Dean noticed the date. It was signed just a few days before he met Bella. Victoria planned it, meaning she planned to keep Bella alive purposely. Meaning she figured someone would save her..did she know about Sam or Dean?

"We need to call 911. Take the note. She might be watching us." Dean ordered, Sam doing his best not to step on any blood or leave anything. "Got it." He said, looking around. He grimaced at the sight. Charlie's rib cage was burst open, his heart missing from his chest. His fingers looked broken and his eyes were open, no life in them.

Blood covered the chair he sat in, the walls, the carpet..anything within 5 feet of his body. Dean led Bella out of the house, not really sure how to console her. "Wait in the car." Dean took out his phone and called 911. He looked at the street address.

He hung up the phone before the operator could ask for anything else. He grabbed the gasoline tank from under the false bottom and ran it inside, quickly covering the house from head to toe in gasoline.

Dean struck the the match, he and Sam running towards the impala, making a speedy exit, with a quiet Bella in the back, her mind filling with vengeance.


End file.
